


White Rose

by Vahildr



Series: Fear Not this Night {You will not go astray} [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: A collection of works featuring the life of Fia Nozariel. Chapters will be sporadic and non-linear in how they happen, and there will be a few AU chapters here and there!





	1. Chapter 1

_I’ll wait until you fall from grace_

I stood in the doorway to the small home that I shared with the few others that disagreed with the ideals of the Nightmare Court. The others in question lounged around the area, five in total, not including me.

I closed my eyes, focusing on their voices.

Demitri, Orn, and Ryise were talking in hushed voices, and I pricked my ears to better hear them.

’If we can get those disguises, I think this’ll work’

I shuddered slightly. They wanted to infiltrate the Nightmare Court’s main base of operations, ruin them from the inside out. I turned away from the door, opening my eyes to look at my small family, not knowing what the next days would come.

_It’s the calm before the storm_

Every night since my Awakening from the Dream, it has been the same. I see myself, taking the place of the Duchess Faolin, taking control of the Nightmare Court, and molding it to fit my own twisted schemes. And, in the midst of all the chaos, is my family. Kinsa and Orn, Brinna and Ryise… Demitri… 

All right there beside me.

Standing against the Grove and instead, with those we swore to defeat. It was the Dream I swore I’d never share.

_Over your shoulder, you have to watch_

Everything was going well. Demitri had managed to get into the compound, and had successfully started phase one of our dangerous mission. Kinsa and Bri had done wonders with his disguise, making him the picture of a Nightmare Court lacky. 

Things were going well, until Orn noticed something. 

He was the Mesmer. He dealt with illusion, secrets. Mimicry. That’s all it was. Our success?

Merely an illusion to trick us.

I lost a brother and a sister that night. With the promise of another come morning.

_Heaven fall to Hell_

I stood in the back of the crowd, face hidden underneath my hood. My eyes searched for any sign of the others, and as I did so, two Nightmare Court Sylvari walked into the center of the Grove, dragging a limp form along.

My eyes shot to the sylvari’s face, and with a gasp, I realized who it was.

“Dem-“

Someone grabbed me from behind, and another spoke soothing words in my ear. _Kinsa and Ryise._ I tried frantically to escape, to help our lost brother, to save him.

He was shoved roughly onto a pyre, tied to a wooden post. I could do nothing. Nothing except watch in horror as one of them snapped and the flames licked at his thin form.

He looked up, as if sensing my gaze, meeting and holding it.

His eyes reflected the fire as they grew taller, and in that moment, I saw the raw fear that he experienced. I fell to my knees, and Kinsa fell with me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. We stayed like that until the crowd left, leaving naught but us and the burnt pyre.

When we were sure everyone was gone, I stood stiffly, walking to the burned corpse of my elder brother.

It was then I broke, then that I fell, sobbing. 

The only ties I had ever known, the only thing that kept me at the grove, was gone.

FIN.


	2. Fallen {AU #1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I didn't become the Rogue by sitting back and waiting. The chance came, and I took it._
> 
> _Yeah, I made enemies in this city, but that's something you'll need to live with, now isn't it?_
> 
> Just a short AU from our GW2 Roleplay... Fia Nozariel, the Rogue of Divinity's Reach, has finally fallen to the hands of the Seraph.

Fia was shoved forwards, flanked by two Seraph. Her hands were bound behind her back, thick manacles, heavy around her wrists.

Two figures stood in front of her, and they wore brutally smug expressions. Fia ignored them completely, not giving the Tenebris siblings what they really wanted. 

They wanted to see her defeated, to see her fallen and broken.

Her eyes scanned the crowd that was gathered. She could pick out individuals: Riken and Xylia. Isaac. Ryise and Kinsa, despite the fact that they hadn’t seen each other since the night Demitri was killed.

Fia drowned out the words spoken, didn’t notice when she was grabbed by the arms and led to her death.

She heard the protests, and she opened her eyes, wishing she could say something to get them to let her go quietly.

She caught a figure in the corner of her eyesight, long dead.

Familiar green-blue hair, accented with the glow of bright green and turquoise eyes. He seemed to smile softly, locking eyes with the Rogue of Divinity’s Reach.

He saw the flames reflected in her eyes, but saw not fear, as his reflected, those many years ago. 

Not fear, but a willing acceptance.

FIN.


	3. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where, pray ask, is your Queen now?  
> Claim loyalty to me, and I will give this city what it needs."
> 
> {aka, I wrote this after Tom Hiddleston went to SDCC as Loki and did this monologue there, and probably a whole hall of people bowed to Loki, God of Mischief. This is sorta an AU, but also sort of an actual bit of her story. Fia was never fond of the Queen and her _games_ , especially when it came to the Lower City and it's people. So while Fia wouldn't have really made such a spectacle, she certainly jumped up her efforts for the Court of the Rogue and the Tenebris Organization working together, even if ultimately that didn't pan out.}

Fia Nozariel was not happy. 

This celebration of the Queen's was too much. She could deal with her ignorance of the Lower City... Her petty insistence at keeping the Tenebris Organization under her paw...

But when the good Queen Jennah claims that all she does, she does for the good of her people, Fia Nozariel, the Rouge of Divinity'sReach, could no longer keep a calm facade. 

Fia paced the upper rooms of the Maiden's Whisper with dark ambitions, eyes flashed in anger, as her mind twisted the memory of the past week's festivities.

Word had spread through Tyria like wildfire. Soon, everyone knew that the Queen had been kidnapped. Taken by the strange red-haired Sylvari, Scarlet. 

A creature who, upon closer inspection, was very much like the Rouge herself.

Fia turned on one foot, spinning sharply.

This bit of chaos would be perfect. 

She could use it to her advantage.

The Queen was gone... The city left unguarded...

_Hers for the taking._

x-x-x-x-x

The Pavilion was hectic.

Since the day of the Queen’s disappearance, the area had been a whirlwind of activity. There was a dangerous – an almost electric – feel of absolute chaos that filled the arena.

Unseen to all, dark amber eyes stared out of the shadows where, merely days before, the Queen had stood, closing the festivities.

A swish of dark cloth, and a young sylvari stepped into the light.

The citizens of Divinity’s Reach froze, silence falling over the arena.

There was a moment of stillness before a voice cut through the silence. 

_“Oh, humanity… Look how far you have fallen…_

_Lining the streets… Celebrating a queen who has no love but for herself…”_

There was a murmur through the crowds, as if some of those present recognized the voice amplified across the city.

There was a bark of laughter, almost bitter, and the Rouge of Divinity’s Reach shook her head almost sadly, her features hidden beneath the hood.

_“You poor fools should have let me rule you when I gave you the chance…”_

With calculated steps, the Rouge paced, her eyes never leaving the ranks of people that filled the pavilion.

_“Your ears yearn for stories untold…  
Your eyes crave unseen sights…  
Your imaginations ache and hunger..”_

She turned away from the crowds, and to the trained eye, one could see the forms of others, lurking in the shadows, backing the keeper of the Lower City.

To the trained eye, as well, one could see the minute shift in the sylvari’s motions, how her movements went from calculated to nearly feral.

Her voice was almost quiet. Had it not been for the amplifying spell, her words might not have been heard.

_“Where, pray ask, is your Queen now?”_

In a single, fluid motion, she turned back, facing the city, pulling the hood back to reveal her face.

Amber-gold eyes were livid, teeth bared in an almost snarling grin. 

_“Claim loyalty to me…”_

Her voice was soft, a startling contrast to her mannerisms…

_“Claim loyalty to me and I will give you what this city needs.”_

FIN.


	4. Overtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you’re the King of the Rats? A shame, really… I hate to scar such a pretty face…”
> 
> He tilted his head, a small smirk dancing across his features.
> 
> “And who, my dear, might you be?”
> 
> Fia straightened her back, pausing to push back the hood of her cloak and revealing her features.
> 
> “Fia Nozariel, at your service. Not that you’ll know it when I’m done with you.”

Fia Nozariel stepped into the Maiden’s Whisper, her eyes flickering around the dimly lit room. She was here for one reason alone. 

To take control of the Court of the Rouge. She had heard of the plights of the King of the rats, as the nobles of Divinity’s Reach called him.

Many had tried to take the crown from his grasp, but each had met their death, as custom dictates a fight to the death.

Fia’s eyes landed on this so-called ‘king of the rats.’ He was lanky, tall and thin. Light skin, with black hair pulled into a horse-tail, and eyes just as dark. He dressed in clothes fit for a king, and emeralds gleamed at his throat and ears as he lounged on the wooden throne, front and center of the tavern.

“So, this is Lucal Foxheart..”

All talk ceased as the Sylvari woman stepped into the light. The Rouge lifted his head, turning onyx eyes to face the newcomer.

“So, you’re the King of the Rats? A shame, really… I hate to scar such a pretty face…”

He tilted his head, a small smirk dancing across his features. “And who, my dear, might you be?”

Fia straightened her back, pausing to push back the hood of her cloak and revealing her face.

“Fia Nozariel, at your service. Not that you’ll know it when I’m done with you.”

Her voice was dark, holding a challenge that the Rouge saw instantly. His smirk widened into a grin, and he stood, addressing everyone gathered. “So, the little flower wants to fight me… What do you say, we give her a fight?”

Some of the crowd – Lucal’s supporters – cheered. They knew that those who had tried to take down Foxheart generally ended up dead. She would be no exception. Fia smiled, knowing what they thought. She bowed slightly. “Three days, to prepare, I believe, is the custom.”

Lucal Foxheart nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. “Three days and we will meet here in battle and one will be sent to their maker.”

_’And it sure as hell won’t be me.’_

x-x-x-x

Fia stared across the clearing, her eyes narrowed slightly against the glaring sun. This was the day she had planned for, the day she’d take the crown of the Rogue of Divinity’s Reach.

Lucal Foxheart stepped out into the light, leaving the dim safety of The Maiden’s Whisper. He was dressed in his finery, a stark contrast to the simple garb of the sylvari thief. He stopped ten paces in front of her, bowing slightly.

“Lose the act, Foxheart. I know what you’re doing here. About the coles.”

For a minute, Fia could see Lucal’s expression falter. She smirked.

“You, my dear, are quite the pest.”

Fia threw back her head, laughing. “Let’s get this over with, Lucal. I have plans for this court, far more than the petty thievery you are up to.”

The Rogue nodded and stepped back, a Seraph stepping up, a piece of chalk in hand.

“You will fight in the ring. The rules are as follows. One weapon per combatant. This is a fight to the death. If you step out of the ring, you will be disqualified.”

Fia nodded, as did Lucal as the Seraph drew the ring, waving for someone else to take Fia’s claws and Lucal’s long knife.

Fia was instructed to stand with her back to the center of the ring, where her weapons lay. Out of the corner of her eye, Fia could see that Lucal had been instructed to do the same.

“Fighters, prepare.”

Fia closed her eyes, calming her senses, slowing her breathing. In her mind’s eye, Fia could see Demitri. His amber eyes, so much like her own, as the flames licked at the post he was tied to. The fear reflected in his eyes.

“Fighters. Begin.”

Quick as an arrow, the Sylvari spun, launching herself into the circle and grabbing for her claws. By the time she has slid her hands into the iron claws, Lucal had picked up his own dagger. He made the first move, lunging forwards, the deadly blade aimed for her heart.

Fia danced backwards, a look of surprise on her face. She hadn’t expected him to move that fast. There wasn’t time to think before Lucal was back at her.

Fia gritted her teeth as the knife met with her forearm. She didn’t make a sound, but there was a flicker of pain in her gaze, causing Lucal smiled in triumph.

This would be far too easy.

She pressed a hand to the wound, hissing angrily. Her head shot up and Fia glared at the figure in front of her as she launched herself at his chest. The iron claws tore through the silk, and Fia heard Lucal laugh softly.

A spark of green exploded from the contact and Fia was thrown back.

He remained in place, and Fia’s eyes widened.

A green mist surrounded the Rogue, and his onyx eyes seemed to glitter with anticipation.

This was why Lucal Foxheart hadn’t lost a challenge in years. He kept his necromancy a secret, until his challenger made a direct attack.

He smiled dangerously, taking calm, calculated steps towards the Sylvari. He muttered something under his breath and a blast of green-black light – pure magic – shot towards the thief.

She tried to move out of the way, but was too slow.

It made contact with her chest, and Fia fell, landing heavily in the cobblestone ground. Lucal walked towards the fallen woman, dagger flashing dangerously between his hands.

“Shame, I’ll have to scar such a pretty face, my dear.”

His voice was sweet. Sickly so. Like the pitchman at the Faire. 

Fia snarled slightly, struggling to stand, refusing to back down. Her eyes were defiant. If she were to die, Fia Nozariel would not die lying on the ground.

Lucal laughed, though his eyes seemed deceptively sad.

“You could have been useful, Fia Nozariel. But alas, your time has come.”

He lunged, lightning quick. Fia reacted, not jumping back like he expected, but to meet him half way. There was a flash of brilliant green and the two fighters were masked from view.

There was a minute of confusion and the light slowly dispersed.

Fia was crouched on the ground, a dirk drawn. Lucal stood above her, a look of genuine surprise on his face. Blood dripped from the blade and there was a moment of silence before Lucal collapsed on the ground, deathly still. Fia’s hand opened, and the knife clattered to the ground. The silence in the plaza seemed to echo, and Lucal’s followers watched in shock.

No one had been able to defeat him. But here…

Here this little Sylvari thief – with nothing more than iron claws and a knife – had killed their savior. The figure in question stood, swaying slightly. An older woman stepped out of the crowd, a look of concern etched into her eyes. She stopped next to the new Rogue.

“Come along, dearie. We should get those wounds looked at.”

Fia nodded, not daring to speak.

The crowd behind her murmured.

Who was this, the new Queen of Thieves.

x-x-x-x-x

Fia Nozariel stepped into The Maiden’s Whisper, eyes flickering around the dimly lit rom.

The inhabitants of the Inn looked up as she entered.

They knew to be wary of the Sylvari.

It had been three days since she had taken over, since Lucal Foxheart had died at her hands.

Fia walked with her head held high.

She still wore the simple garb of before, though if you looked closely, you could see glittering emeralds at her throat and wrists. She picked her way to the Dias, where Lucal had sat, stopping before the oak chair he had called his throne.

Her eyes flickered with an unreadable expression.

“The Rogue was never meant to be the sole ruler. Just the leader.

With new leadership, comes changes.”

Fia murmured something under her breath and the oak shattered.

“These changes begin now.”


End file.
